Texting while driving is dangerous to road safety. Recent advances in automatic speech recognition have enabled voice based texting as an alternative to typing a text message. However, automatic speech recognition systems are often prone to producing messages with errors. Some of these errors have a larger impact on the meaning of a message than others.